As Good as It Gets
by Kiwipie
Summary: Neji and Tenten-best friends or soul mates? They have stuck together since kindergarten, primary, the defiant teenage years...then Neji suddenly has to move. Will they both be willing to risk everything-even their friendship-on love? AU NejiTen


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**As Good as It Gets  
_  
X. Happiness .X_**

* * *

_Okay, so, I am sooo aware that I haven't been updating for at least more than a month. And I am so sorry. I've been so caught up in tests and school-work and so on...even now, I'm supposed to being this stupid ICT project about hyperlinks and so on...life doesn't particularly rule right now. Anyways, I needed a..break from MV&L and Room Arrangements and Good Karma. I just needed a break. What better than writing a new fanfic? :P_

_This fanfic is going to be written wholly in epistolary form. Meaning letters, texting, email, note-writing during class, cards and anything else I can think of...and so on. If you don't like, don't read. It's something new for me, but I think I'm going to have fun writing it. I got inspired, you can say. Hope you enjoy my new story!_

* * *

Neji,

YU R INNVEITED TOO MY SIX BRITHDAY PARTEE ON TUESDAY. WE R GONING TO HAVE A CLOWNE AND A MAJICIAN. I HOPE YU CAN COME!

Tenten

_Tenten,_

_I wud be happy to com to your brithday party! Looking forwad to it,_

_Neji_

Neji,

It's greet tat you can come. I'm happee! but dont bring ur guniea pig. i noe u want to, but u cant.

Tenten

_Spots WANTS to come. y cant he?_

Neji, my mommy doesnt want him to com! dont be so...selfih! its not nice! she tinks spots is a smelly aniimal.

_But Spots isn't a smelly animal...he's going to come whether you like it or not (your mom likes Spots!) _

NO neji! he's not alowwed! if Spots is coming, ur not allowwed to come to!

_Fine then._

Fine.

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

Dear Mrs. Hyuuga,

I'm afraid Tenten and Neji are going through a rough patch. They haven't been on speakingterms, exactly, and Tenten's party is very soon. Maybe we should talk to them together? Have a little discussion about- Oh. Do you know what they are fighting about? They're usually always together...sometimes I get a little bit jealous, but it's very unnerving.

I popped over to your house today, but you weren't there when I rang the doorbell. Maybe I can come over later and we can talk about this issue?

I _really_ hope we can fix this,

Tanaka Suki

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

Neji, spots can come as long as he is in a cage. Hope we'll have lotsandlots of fune tomorow!

Your best freind, Tenten

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

**Tenten!  
HAPPY SIXTH BIRTHDAY  
REMEMBER TO MAKE A WISH WHEN YOU BLOW OUT YOUR CANDLES  
DON'T EVER STOP DREAMING  
Love from your Best Friend  
Neji**

**X**x**X**

* * *

Tenten,

I had lot of fun yesterday. I'm really happy I came. I knew it wud all work out okay.

Neji

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

Neji, why arent i invited to ur party tomorrow? You're turning nine. It's special...  
Why can't I come? You didn't even tell me about it- I just heard the boys talking about it in class today. Neji why are you leaving me out?  
Are you mad at me? Just tell me what I did.  
Tenten

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

Suki,

I think Neji is going through that 'big boy phase' right now. Tell little Tenten I'm sorry. Neji just want to prove he's getting older, I guess...I can't do anything to change his mind even if I can see he's hiding his sadness underneath all that 'manliness'. He just doesn't want the other little boys to laugh at the fact that his best friend is a girl.

I saw Tenten yesterday, after school. She looked miserable, poor thing. She doesn't understand this- she probably thinks Neji is mad at her, or something along those lines...I'm so sorry about the whole thing.

Hyuuga Michiko

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

**Neji, even if i wasnt even invited to your brithday party, I hope you have a lot of fun...  
I'll wish you a happy brithday next time we c each other  
HAPPY NINTH BIRTHDAY NEJI!  
I'LL BE THINKING OF YOU!  
Love, Tenten**

**X**x**X**

* * *

_Tenten,_

_I think you'll be happy to know that my birthday party was not fun. I missed you.  
Naruto was an idiot- he splattered ramen all over the walls of the living room. Mom wasn't happy.  
__Thanks for the card, by the way. It's nice.  
Neji  
_

Neji, you MISSED me! I felt so happy when I read that. And you complimentted my card! whoohoo! And Naruto is an idiot neji! He's known for being a clown...pffttt, ca't believe you invited him and not moi. Ugh, does Asuma-sensei really have to smoke in class? It always smells of smoke it here! And his breath! It's yucky! Whenever he bends down to correct me on maths and such, it's so disguting!  
Tenten

_Tenten, we shouldn't be passing notes in class. Our parents will not be happy. And, if Asuma-sensei sees he'll probably give you and I detention. Do you really want to risk that?  
Wud you really want us to go through detention with him? Stop passing notes now. And spelling is double 'l' and disgusting has a 's'.  
N._

Oh, Neji, loosen up! And I know how to spell them! I was just rushing. Pft.  
And when have you been such a swot...okay, always, but seriously! if ur gonna be a swot, then at least write 'would' correctly.  
Ten.

_I know how wud is spelt._

Then spell it correctly!

_Why?_

Because! OH NO! He's coming towards us, hide the paper hide the pa-

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

Dear Mr and Mrs Tanaka,

I would like to see you organise a meeting with you to talk about how Tenten is doing in school. I would especially like to talk about how Tenten's problem with note writing during class. She's not concentrating as well as I would want her to. I would appreciate it if you called the school and arranged an appropiate time for you to drop in and talk about your daughter and her behaviour. Hyuuga Neji's parents will be attending as well.

Yours sincerely,  
Sarutobi Asuma

Dear Mr and Mrs Hyuuga,

I would like for you to drop in and discuss about Neji's recent change of behaviour. He's starting to write notes. Neji is usually the perfect model student, but, lately, I think he's had a slip in some of his work. I would appreciate it if you made an appropiate time, preferably you could discuss about this with Tanaka Tenten's parents as they will be attending this meeting as well.

Yours sincerely,  
Sarutobi Asuma

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

Ugh, I can't believe they moved us! It sucks Neji! I hate sitting next to Shikamaru. All he does is sleep...which should be okay, but it's really boring without you next to me.  
Upside is that he never covers his work when he actually does it so I can copy! He can be PRETTY nice, then...I suppose...  
Oh, right. Did your mom say anything about what smoky-breath said?

_Tenten, what have I told you about this note passing thing. It's the whole reason that we had to move places! Your lucky we're only two tables apart and the people are kind enough to pass it for you. And, in answer to your question, no. Mom just laughed through the whole letter. If it makes you happy, I don't like sitting next to Ino either. I don't know whether it's her annoyingly chipper voice I find worse or her perfume. Are nine-year olds even supposed to wear perfume? Girls are complicated._

HEY! I don't wear perfume and I'm certainley not complicatedd! And Ino can be nice sometimes. She gave me this disgner T-shirt for a birthday present, hehe. And we're becoming friends, slowly...

_Okay, I get it. You are my best friend Tenten, you are not like Ino. No more note writing for now._

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

_Oh right, do you know about the business trip mom and dad are taking next week? I'm not happy.  
But they look as if they have something up their sleeves. I'm confused.  
Do you know anything?_

_Neji_

Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'll ask my mom about the business trip-secret-thingy. Not sure whether she'll know for sure though...

Your best friend,  
Tenten

_Tenten,  
Mom and dad are smiling. It's not unusual, but even Hinata seems to know something. Your parents should- no, wud know something.  
Annoy them as you annoy me. They'll spit it out then._

_I know you're my best friend,  
Neji_

HEY!! I do not annoy you! Or, at least, I don't mean to. If it comes off that way, I'm sorry.

_An apology from Tenten? What a rare occurence._

NEJI!!!!

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

_You have received an instant message from TENTEN_

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco**_: Hiya Hinata, what are you doing?

x._Hinata_.x: Um, homework. Maths, specifically.

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco**_: Oh. Am I disturbing you?

x._Hinata_.x: No, it's fine :)

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco:**_ Oh, okay! I was just wondering...

x._Hinata_.x: Yes?

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco**_: Do you know what's happening to Neji when his parents go on that business trip?

x._Hinata_.x: Erm, I do...but I don't think I'm supposed to tell you. Supposed to be an early present for christmas...

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco**_: Wow! I'm intriguueeddd! Tell me, please Hina-chan?

x._Hinata_.x: Tenten, don't pressure me!

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco**_: Sorry, sorry. I'll find out own my own soon enough!

x._Hinata_.x: Mmm hmmm!

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco**_: And now I just have to keep a light head!

x._Hinata_.x: Mmm hmm.

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco**_: I just have to wait for one week!

x._Hinata_.x: Mmm hmmm.

_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco**_:Ohh, and I have to go now! Dinner! See you tomorrow!

x._Hinata_.x: Bye Tenten. See you tomorrow.  
_Sw**ee**t_Ch**oco** has logged off._

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

Neji! You're comin to my house tomorrow for a sleepover! it's gonig to be so great!  
You mom and dad are just gonna be away for a week- stupid business trips!  
But look! At least we get to spend a WHOLE WEEK together! it'll be so fun.

Tenten

_I know, I know. You wud react this way Tenten. We're 10, nearly eleven, kind of. I'll be over tomorrow, 9 in the morning, okay?_

_Looking forward to it,  
Neji_

You are waaaay to formal Mr. Hyuuga. AND IT'S WOULD.

_What does it matter? You've been bugging me about this since we were about six._

It just hurts to see your oh-so-perfect spelling ruined by itt!!

_...I'm going to take that as a compliment._

You're too maturre for a ten-year-old Neji. It's weird.

_Mature, Tenten._

ARGH!!!!! Do you see what I meann!

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

**From: Michiko  
To: Suki  
Subject: I owe you!**

Dear Suki,

It's so kind of you to mind Neji while Hizashi and I are gone. I really appreciate it. Tell Ryou 'thank you' too! Hizashi and I are so lucky- You two are so kind! I'm so happy to have you and not anyone else as our neighbours! Oh, got to go. See you in a week (maybe we could meet up for a cup o' coffee)! Really have to go now- Neji wants to say good-bye. He'll be over in half an hour.

_Thanks so much_,  
Michiko

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

_Bye Dad, Mom. I'll miss you while you're gone. I know I probably wud have said goodbye to you a lot before you left, but I thought slipping this note into mom's handbag wasn't such a bad idea. See you when you get home. Thanks for the arrangements- letting me stay with Tenten is really great._

Love,  
Neji.

_**X**x**X**_

* * *

**Wow. That was kinda hard to write. It's actually the longest I've wrote for in a while, hehe... I know it's short compared to what I usually write, and I'm really sorry- I just needed to introduce the main characters of the story. Next chapter will definitely be longer! And more characters will come in. I hope you like it so far! If you don't get the age skips, tell me. They're ten at the end of this chapter, just in case some of you didn't catch on.**

**Oh, and Suki means loved one. Michiko means beautiful and wise.**

**Please read and review! :)**

**I'm also really sorry about not updating my other three stories- I will try getting around to it, but I can't guarantee anything. You probably think I'm an idiot for adding another story on my already very long and undone story list...Sorry, again. **

**Lets have a vote: Do you want me to continue this story or not?**

_Kiwipie_


End file.
